


Lets go to Snowdrop

by skull53



Series: "Are You Okay?" [3]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skull53/pseuds/skull53
Summary: To Snowdrop set it is and a dinner date?
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: "Are You Okay?" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185176
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Lets go to Snowdrop

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the smut at the end but I have no regrets...
> 
> Let us support our Rosie's Solo 12th March❤😱

"Lets go watch our baby on the set Lis."

Suddenly Chaeyoung ask from her position on the couch. They were just chilling and watching Kdrama on the tv. It was supposedly a busy day for them both but suddenly their schedule was cleared due to various reason. Jisoo did ask them to come by but they told her it was a hectic day today.

"You meant going to Snowdrop set? and right now?"

"Yepp and yepp."

"It won't be strange right? Since we go together. Lucky that there are two of us so people might just think of the Blackpink maknaes supporting her unnie."

"It would be funny right? Since blinks are always talking about Chaelisa and Jensoo. Oh how wrong they were."

"I don't know if people won't talk if they saw that big ass hickey you gave her last night. It was on her neck some more. That poor girl concealed it with make ups and wore a scarf today."

"Whatttt!! It's not my fault I got bit posessive okay. Don't you? Thinking that she will be lovey dovey on set with that guy. Its not like you didn't leave any hickey anywhere else on her."

" For your information, I mark her where people will never see you know. See how considerate I am. Since I'm the more sensible one in this relationship, will you left unnie and me alone tonight."

"Nope. Not gonna happend and if it did happend you would have to leave both of us alone first."

"Urghhh...We need to settle this somehow. It's not like you won't have her tomorrow. I promise I will not disturb both of you when you're alone."

"Like you won't stop knocking on the door and cockblocking me like last time."

"Hmm...Okay, let's ask unnie to decide. Indirectly of course."

" What are you saying?"

"Let's play a game. If unnie said one word three times then she will go back home with this person."

"Ohh...Trying to make it interesting is it?"

"So, we can choose our word ?" Lisa asked.

"Yepp...Except I love you. That will be too easy since she loves us."

" Then, I'll go with waffle."

"Why waffle?? Nevermind, so food it is. For me it will be chicken. Haha that's a win for sure."

"Ohhh its on Chaeyoung. I bet waffle will tops but now kiss me. I missed our unnie."

"Aishh...you're a baby."

But Chaeyoung did proceed to kiss Lisa passionately and if it escalated to more than kissing they didn't complaint.

Snowdrop set...

Jisoo knows that both of them are busy today. They already texted their unnie telling her to take good rest when she can and don't push herself too much. Jisoo is missing those girls already.

Jisoo was just relaxing on her chair after finishing her final scene for the day when her manager suddenly calls her name.

"Jisoo shii....You have two very excited people wanted to meet you."

"Eh...Jinjaa...Who?"

"UNNIEEEEE!!!"

Ohh those girls.

Jisoo just stood up from her chair and didn't get to say anything when both of the girls crushed her in a tightest bear hug.

"Hmmphh"

"I miss you baby." Lisa whisper beside her ear.

"I miss you more baby." Chaeyoung add.

"Okay. Okay. You big bear. It's getting harder to breath you know."

"Unnie need to breath. You let go first Rosie."

"What!!...No you first."

"You."

"You."

"Girls...Girls....Both of you can release me now. When will you learn to share."

"With Lisa's attitude like that, never I guess."

"Yahhh." Lisa yelled. Remembering their bets earlier she thought to just go for it.

"Oh unnie, what did you eat in Amsterdam last time?"

"Waffle? What with the question all of a sudden?"

"Yesss!! 1:0 Chaeyoung ah..."

"Yahh!! I didn't say we could start yet. I'm not ready."

"Nope. Let the battle begin." Lisa said wanted to quickly finished off the bet.

Chaeyoung then decide to just try her luck and quickly ask Jisoo.

"What are you craving after this Jisoo unnie?"

"Ohh I really want to try those chicken in Gangnam. I went there with Seulgi last time and it was so delicious."

"What were you doing with Seulgi!!!" Both of the girls suddenly quipped.

"She is basicly my friend girls. And since forever. Why being posessive all of a sudden."

Both Lisa and Chaeyoung decide not to comment further. Chaeng then remember her score.

"1:1" She smirk at Lisa. 

"Lets go after work okay unnie?"

"Okay. Wait. What game are both of you playing now with the score and everything."

"By this evening you should know unnie." Lisa grin mischiveously at Jisoo.

"Haish. You both and your antics."

Jisoo wasn't really mad or anything just curious on what the heck is happening. There is never a dull moment when all of them are together.

"Oh I forgot. While you're here come lets meet the cast members."

Jisoo drag Lisa and Rosè to meet everyone on set. She keep on introducing them to her co workers, the stylist, the caterer and even Mrs Ho the cleaning lady. Then Jisoo saw Hae In.

"Ohh... Hae In." Jisoo swing her arms calling him to come closer. "Here is my bandmates. Girls say hi to Hae In. Our Snowdrop hero."

Lisa saw red. She feels like there are small ants crawling inside her skin. Hmm... She wonder if she could grill this guy on a burning fireplace.

While Lisa is contemplating different ways to kill the guy Rosè is no better. She is basicly trying to gauge her opponent. She looks him up and down, scrutinizing his every move.

"Annyeongg...." Lisa said cheerfully offering her hand for a handshake.

Hae in took the warm welcome as a good sign but the grip on his hand is very strong. He was a bit perplex by the sudden show of strength. The girl in front of him is smiling so it must not be anything bad right.

Then Rosè grab his hand for a handshake.

Ohh that is the tightest grip for a lady he thought.

Why is both of them looks like they wanted to kill him. The smile seems fake somehow. Maybe it was just his imagination. Maybe to much script reading.

Not long after a bit of chit chat he bid farewell and Jisoo was happily strolling around the set introducing them to the filming crew also.

Jisoo didn't release her grip on both of the maknae's arm. Well that small gesture causes those girls to be more smitten than they already are.

Lisa sudenly quipped. "Hey unnie, you remember that scoffle you wanted to try last time?"

"Yeahh whyy...?"

"It's a combination of what? I told you right last time."

"Croissant and waffle right? Lets find a shop selling that. Now I'm craving it."

Jisoo thought that maybe it was a game of saying certain words. Still thinking about the prize since both of them are so excited to finish it.

"Yesss... 2:1 Chaeyoungie!!" Lisa exclaim excitedly.

"Ahhhh I can't lose this time. Baby what do you love to eat the most." The question itself is a win Rosè thought since Jisoo love for chicken is unexplainable.

"Mmm...I need to whisper that one. Come closer."

Chaeyoung and Lisa huddle closer to Jisoo.

"Well, I love eating both of you."

The maknaes flustered. They were blushing so red, their ears turned different shades of pink.

"Unnniieee....Food....Literally food." Chaeyoung said finally. Lisa still silent and was having major flashback of last time.

"That's easy. Chikinnn..."

"2:2" Chaeyoung smirk at Lisa hugging their unnie closer. Lisa then comes back from her daze.

"Last round." She said internally.

They were both trying to insert their food names in the conversation when lucky for Lisa they walk to a made up waffle stand. One of the props for Snowdrop.

"Unnie look." Lisa tooks her chances. Its now or never.

Rosè didn't get to do anything. She knows she has already lose. "Ahhhhh!!!" She was screaming inside.

"Waffle. Yepp we did have a scene here. Right now its just a prop but last time the waffle they serves were so good."

"3:2, and the winner is meeee!"

"Yesss...Wooot."

Lisa was screaming. Very loudly since few of the staff look at them weirdly.

"Yahh!! Don't scream here. You will get me in trouble." Jisoo scold Lisa.

"What did you bet on again for? Must be something ridiculous again."

"Just you will go on a date with me first unnie then Chaeyoung will go with you tomorrow."

"Ehh, but why don't we just go us three?"

"I just want you to myself." Lisa go closer to Jisoo and whispered.

"I did said last time that I will get you alone somehow baby."

"Ohh...Ohh....God help me...I didn't yet recover from last night. Should I be thankful that both of them are so attentive?" Jisoo thought in her head.

Jisoo eyes widen hearing that.

Chaeng was whinning from behind.

"Unnieeee......." She said hugging Jisoo tightly from the back.

"It's okay Chaeyoungie. You have tomorrow okay."

"Okayy....You better take good care of unnie Lisa."

"Ohhh you don't need to worry. I will take very very good care of her."

Jisoo gulp at Lisa's tone. She could only imagine what is going on inside the younger girl's head right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

skip this if smut is not for you...

(ps: I don't know why the smut is always from Jisoo pov....Just naturally wrote it like that)

Jisoo POV

Lisa brings me to a candle lit dinner on top of a high building. It was a secluded restaurant only can be booked by Korean elites and well Lisa is basicly one of them. We could almost see all of Seoul from their table. The night view of the city is mesmerizing. Lisa could be so romantic sometimes.

We were chatting non stop and the food is so nice. It feels really natural being here with her. Why didn't I think about this sooner right? We could have been with each other since the beginning but I guess things did turns for the better now.

Lisa didn't forget to throw in some weird pickup lines here and there and keep on goofing around. Some of it cringe worthy but some of it does charmed her.

"Okay Lisa lets go home. Its almost 10 PM already. Just how fast the night changes right?"

"Yes with good company it does went by faster. Especially when I'm with you."

"Yahh...No need to charm me. You already got me love."

"But I never had only you baby."

I blushed thinking about what she meant by that.

We took a taxi back home. I just closed her apartment's door when Lisa was all up on me. Pushing me back to the wall. Hands groping where she could while roughly kissing me. Our tongue battling each other. She moved away from my mouth then drop small licks along my jawline, sucking hard on my neck.

"Ahh...It's still tender Lisa."

Lisa immediately stop sucking. "Sorry....Sorry baby for marking you too rough last time. I'll be gentle tonight okay." She sooth the hickey with small puff of air from her mouth. It does feels better.

Lisa took my hands and guide me to her room. she undress me slowly. Savouring each moment carefully. She pulls my dress up throwing it away then remove her shirt...Jeans...Leaving us in just our undergarment.

She pushed me down on the bed then crawl on top of me slowly unhooking my bra in the process.

"I really love how perky your breast is baby. Especially when I do this." Lisa pinched both of my nipples hard.

"AHHH....Only for you..."

"Is it? It's all mine?"

She released her fingers from my nipples but then brings her mouth to suck on them. Paying good attention to both of them.

"God!! it feels so good Lisa." I grab her hair pushing her face closer to each mound.

She keeps on sucking them while rubbing small circles on my clothed pussy. "You're so wet baby. Is it just from me playing with your breast?" "Mmmmm...." I could only moans a reply. Lisa pushed my undies further down. She rubs her fingers directly on my clit making me squirm. I need more.

"Can I pushed my fingers inside now baby?"

"Ye...Yess..."

"How many baby. Tell me."

"Two....You can pushed in two." I'm so needy right.now I just don't care anymore. I need her long fingers inside me now.

Lisa didn't ask the second time and just insert both of her fingers in to the brim. It is so deep inside me.

"Ohhhh...Yessss....Lisa."

She curls her fingers slowly in a come hitter motion. Gauging my reaction before starting to move faster.

"Can I go harder?"

"Wait...Mmm...Wait more....Ah...Ah..." It feels so hot but I'm still tender from last time we made love. 

"Okay...Okay take your time baby." I really love how patience she is right now.

Lisa drop gentle kisses behind of my ear calming me down. Suddenly, it becomes hotter and I feels that two finger is not enough. I need more.

"More Lis...Need more."

"More what baby."

"Fin...Finger..."

Lisa pushed her third finger inside of me pistoning slowly. Her thumb brushed on my clit faster and faster.

"Don't stop Lisa....Faster....God harderrr!!"

I could only let out a series of breathless moans then it becomes louder and louder then I finally let out a long screamm.

"Ahhh...I'm cu...Cumming Lis....Godd..."

Lisa slowed down her movement inside of me hearing me scream.

I was just coming down from my high when Lisa ask.

"Can I give you one more baby...Or two?"

"I d..ont knowwww if...."

I didn't get to finish talking when Lisa turns me around. My back towards her. She wraps her arms around my waist. Pushing my hips backwards while continue fingering me in and out.

God this position makes everything feels deeper. So deep.

I thought three fingers were enough but then Lisa push her pinky inside. I feel so full. She is almost fisting me at this point.

I am like a ragdoll. A doll for Lisa to play with...I couldn't even form any coherent sentences while she is at it.

Lisa then holds my neck with her left arms trying to hold me upwards but the presure is too much that my head falls down on the bed. I cried on the sheet below.

It all feels too much that I wanted to tell Lisa to stop but it feels so good I want her to just fuck me harder.

"Did you like it when you get to be all lovey dovey to that guy. Is he better than me baby."

"No...No..Never."

"Oh really? Tell me who is better."

"You....YOUUUU...." I chocked on my words when she pushed harder into my pussy curling her fingers inside repetitively.

I could feel her breast on my back. She is breathing loudly beside my ears like she is almost coming.

"I'm cumming too baby. Can you cum with me?"

"Mmmhmmmmh"

She fuck me harder while rubbing her clit on my butt for some sort of relief getting closer and closer.

I couldn't take anymore. It was all too much. My pussy is so sore but it just feels so good. I could feel her juices rubbing from behind.

We cum at the same time.

"Mmmhhh....God baby...That was so good."

We fucked again rubbing both of our pussies together. It didn't take too long since I am still high from before.

We screamed each other names so loud her neighbour might have heard us.

And then it started all over again. We fuck again and again I've lost count how many times we have fucked.

My clit is so red. My pussy is so full and sore. Finally...Finally it all comes to an end.

"AHHHHHH...."

I think lisa just killed me multiple times...she was relentless. She wanted to continue but I couldn't do it anymore.

I've lost my breath. My throat is dry from the constant screaming.

"You okay baby?..God did you cry? I'm being too rough again is it?"

"I'm okay. It's not too rough. I'm okay Lisa just bit sore and tired."

"Sleep now baby. You're tired."

"Mmmm....Cuddle me."

"Okay baby."

"Lis..."

"Mmmhmm".

"Can you call Chaeng to come over."

"Why unnie?"

"I missed her. I can't fall asleep if she's not here. If both of you are not here."

"Wait, I'll call her now."

"Chaeng ah..." Lisa wuickly dialled Chaeyoung's number. "Eh why are you calling? Did something happend? I told you not to be too rough with her Lis!"

"No no no...I would never. It's just unnie ask you to come over. She can't sleep without both of us here with her."

"Awww..Ok I'm packing and coming right now...20 minutes tops."

"Please be careful Rosie. It's bit late now."

"Noted." Chaeyoung hang up the call and quickly move out to Lisa's apartment.

15 Minutes later Chaeyoung arrived.

"Heyy.. Where is she?"

"She's sleeping already just keep on tossing around."

After changing her clothes, Chaeyoung proceed to her designated spot on the bed and hug Jisoo from behind.

"Cha..Chaeng ah.."

"Yes I'm here unnie. You okay now? Lisa is being good to you right?"

"She took good care of me Chaeng no worries."

"See...I told you so."

"Okk finee...Lets sleep first."

Jisoo turns around and cuddle closer to Chaeyoung's chest. Lisa then hug her from behind cuddling close.

It was like there is no more space between them and they are mould together.

It's a nice way to fall asleep.

(A/N: The author decide to take a long cold shower after writing this)


End file.
